Just You and Me, Son
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What would have happened if when Gordon went to confront Aaron, he had a plan to shut him up and get him away from Aaron's only family that truly loved him? I have been getting into these British Soap Operas and I really want to bring them together into one series. There will be multi-chapter works on each soap's storyline. So this is the Emmerdale story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Taken

What would have happened if when Gordon went to confront Aaron, he had a plan to shut him up and get him away from Aaron's only family that truly loved him? I have been getting into these British Soap Operas and I really want to bring them together into one series. There will be multi-chapter works on each soap's storyline. So this is the Emmerdale story, Tales of my Brother and I is the Hollyoaks story and I'm sure I'll come up with a story for Coronation street, EastEnders and the Bill (I realize that the Bill is not technically a soap but I think it would be great to include it) as well, sorry Doctors fans I am not into that soap at the moment maybe it will change. And then after I'm completed with all of them then will be the mutli-chapter story where they all come together. Hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Aaron walks into the trailer, rummaging through some papers when he hears his father's voice, a chill sent through his whole body. What was he doing here?

"I think me and you need a little chat. Don't you?" Gordon says. Aaron turns around his Dad sitting in the office chair behind the desk. He stands up going over to Aaron "I told the police the truth. That you were confused. But I still love ya, it's okay."

"I told them the truth." Aaron says confused.

"You know, you can still make this right. Just tell them you made a mistake. It's not too late." Gordon says he scoffs when Aaron shakes his head, "Come on Aaron, you only did this to stop Cain and your mum, you don't want this. I can see look at ya." Gordon notices that this good Dad trick isn't working he moves onto threatening people. "You know attempted murder carries a life sentence. I've told them what Cain did. So they'll get him. They'll lock him up. Because of you. So really this whole thing was for nothing." Gordon says

"No, I-" Aaron begins to say, he back away slightly as Gordon steps closer to him.

"If you want to stop me, you tell the police you lied. It's all lies. You don't want this fight. Because you'll never finish it." Gordon says. Aaron pushes Gordon back exiting the trailer, Gordon close behind.

"You need to leave." Aaron says.

"You are making a mistake. You're a mess, Aaron. Think anyone's going to believe you? With all your lies, your deceit." Gordon says.

"No I told the truth!" Aaron shouts.

"Yet, I'm walking free. No one believes you, son." Gordon says.

"Alright you had better leave or I'm calling the police." Aaron says.

"You need to see. Understand." Gordon says.

"Just go!" Aaron shouts getting visibly upset.

"Do you know how difficult it was to love you?!" Gordon yells at Aaron.

"I'm…I'm your son." Aaron says.

"Everyone abandoned you, Aaron. Left ya. Everyone hated you, except me." Gordon says putting his hands on Aaron's arms. Aaron jerks away from the touch. "Do you honestly believe this is going to get to court? Drop it, son."

"I'm not going to give you the easy way out of this." Aaron says spitefully.

"You're not going to do this, little boy." Gordon says reaching into his pocket pulling out a needle full of a white clear liquid. He sticks it into Aaron's neck, the boy going to sleep quite easily. Gordon looks around dragging Aaron's sleeping body to the trunk of the SUV. He grabs the zip tie handcuffs he has in his pocket putting them around Aaron's wrists. He takes a cloth out of his other pocket putting it in Aaron's mouth just in case he woke up. He searches Aaron for a phone, finally finding it throwing it on the ground. Gordon closes the trunk, going to the driver's side, driving off.

Meanwhile with Cain, Chas, and Robert:

"I can't get ahold of him. It just keeps going straight to voicemail." Robert says obviously worried.

"Well maybe Patty has seen him or at least heard from him." Chas says.

"Let's not worry until we have to alright?" Cain says. Patty walks into the pub, Robert gestures for him to come over.

"Have you seen Aaron at all today?" Robert asks.

"He said he was going into work, just to check on things." Patty says. Robert stands up, Chas and Cain following after him.

"Oi, what is going on?" Patty asks as the three start to leave. They ignore him as they go out the door. They could deal with him later; Aaron was all that mattered now. The three all climbed into the car driving to Aaron's work. They pull up to see Aaron's cell phone on the ground, Aaron's car nowhere to be found. Robert hopped out of the car checking inside the trailer.

"He's not here." Robert says.

"Why would he leave his phone here?" Cain says.

"We've got to phone the police." Chas says her voice and hands shaking.

"Come on we don't know that anything happened." Cain says.

"He could have just left again." Robert says.

Meanwhile with Aaron and Gordon:

Gordon stopped at a gas station on the way out of Emmerdale. He had a different car waiting, knowing that the car he was driving now would be too easy for the police to spot. He had been planning this ever since Aaron told Robert. It was the only way, the only way to get Aaron to drop this whole thing. Make him remember why he was so afraid of him in the first place. He had plans just the two of them alone. Aaron's eyes flutter open, his vision blurry. He tries to rub his eyes but soon figures out that his wrists are bound. He tries to yell the cloth in his mouth muffling it. He sits up hitting his head against the top of the trunk door. He starts to bang the window with his shoulder trying to get someone's attention. A bloke in the car opposite of him saw him; he exits the car just as Gordon comes out.

"Oi, stop right there! Don't get into that car!" The man shouts. Gordon runs to the car putting it in drive quickly driving away. The man grabs his phone from his pocket quickly dialing 999. "I need to report a kidnapping. A guy was in trunk of an SUV and he had a cloth in his mouth. Yeah I have the license plate." The man says.

"The police are on their way to you." The dispatcher says. "I'm going to have to hang up we've identified who the car belongs to and I need to radio for assistance."

"I understand." The man says. The dispatcher hangs up the phone. She dials the detective in charge of Aaron's case.

"We have a problem, the abuse case you have been investigating, a man just called saying that the car belonging to the victim was stolen and the victim was tied up in the trunk of his car." The dispatcher says.

"Shit, okay, I'm going to give the taskforce a call. Where was the call from?" The detective asks.

"A gas station on the way out of town." The dispatcher says.

"He's fleeing with the victim, dammit." The detective says. "I hope we catch him before he gets too far."

Gordon pulls the car over, the other vehicle covered by the trees. He opens the trunk; Aaron kicks him hard in the stomach rolling out of the car trying his best to make it to his feet. Gordon grabs hold of Aaron's shirt. "You think you are going to get away that easily? Think again, son." Gordon drags Aaron to the other car, another smaller SUV. He pops open the trunk; the backseats are down so that Aaron had enough room. Gordon pushes Aaron into the trunk; he looks Aaron up and down as he climbs into the trunk on top of Aaron. He shuts the door, laying his hands on Aaron's chest. "If I remove that cloth are you going to behave?" Aaron nods. Gordon takes the cloth out of Aaron's mouth. Before Aaron could say anything, his father's lips were on his own, he groans this action allows Gordon to slip his tongue into Aaron's mouth. Gordon pulls at Aaron's shirt using his hands to lift it, his hands groping and caressing Aaron's bare chest. Gordon pulls away from the kiss looking at Aaron, what a beautiful man he grew up to be. Gordon leans down his tongue and mouth on Aaron's neck. Aaron starts to struggle trying to crawl backwards. "Hush now, I know you missed this." Gordon says as his hands go to unbuckle Aaron's jeans.

"Stop, Dad, please don't do this." Aaron sobs, Gordon just chuckles pulling Aaron's jeans down. Gordon's tongue and mouth now on Aaron's nipples. Aaron struggles again getting a slap in the face for that.

"Do not struggle. I thought you liked this. I know I missed this." Gordon says now pulling down Aaron's boxers his lower half exposed. "Be a good boy. This is your punishment." Gordon says as he pulls his pants and boxers down. Aaron can feel their dicks on each other; Gordon spreads Aaron's legs apart to gain access to his hole. Aaron sobs trying desperately to get out of the handcuffs.

"Stop, please. Please." Aaron pleads as if he was suddenly back in his bedroom at eight years old, vulnerable and scared. Gordon spreads Aaron's cheeks thrusting his dick inside Aaron, no preparation, no lubrication just raw. Aaron screams in pain causing Gordon to put his hand over Aaron's mouth to muffle them.

"Shut up! Come on, I thought you liked this. Thought you liked being fucked in the ass." Gordon says. He thinks a moment climbing off of Aaron, pulling Aaron's boxers and jeans back up. "We will have a lot of time for that. We should get going."

"Where are we going?" Aaron cries out.

"Sandra was nice enough to get us a house in the country, just me and you, son." Gordon says opening the trunk door before he climbs out he puts the cloth back into Aaron's mouth. "Just you and me." Gordon says shutting the trunk.


	2. Power Abuse Pain

3 years later, in a hospital in Wales.

"We've got a John Doe! He was out by the front doors of the hospital, seems to be in pretty bad shape." A nurse screams.

"What seems to be the problem? Who's with him?" The doctor in charge of the ER asks.

"Nobody is with him; it seems he was just dropped off." The nurse says.

"Get him into a room. I'm going to grab a scanner and computer."

"We will be in room 2." The nurse says. Aaron eyes flutter open unaware of where he is. He sits up looking around. "Sir, sir you are at the hospital. I need you to lie back down." She says touching Aaron's shoulder. He jerks away from her.

"Don't touch me!" Aaron asks. Marlon, who had just got done getting his blood drawn, hears Aaron's voice. "I'm fine; honestly, I just want to go home."

"Aaron?" Marlon calls from the doorway. The look on Aaron's face when he sees Marlon is a mix of relief and worriedness.

"Do you know him?" The nurse asks.

"He's family. Aaron Livesy. Should be Aaron Dingle." Marlon says smiling at Aaron, "He's been missing for three years. He was kidnapped by his father."

"Is there anyone you can call? I'm going to get into contact with the taskforce." The nurse says.

"I'll get ahold of the rest of the family." Marlon says.

"You can do that while he's getting checked out by the doctor." The nurse says.

"I told you, I'm fine." Aaron says.

"Yeah well you don't look like you are fine. Best to get yourself checked out, Aaron." Marlon says.

"Alright fine, but only because you asked me to." Aaron says folding his arms across his chest. The doctor makes his way into the room with a cart on the bottom is an iPod and speaker and on the top is a scanner and a computer.

"His name is Aaron." The nurse says. "He's been missing for three years and he does not like to be touched. I'm going to go call the taskforce." The doctor nods pushing the cart into the room.

"Hello there. My name's Dr. Jackson, I'll be taking care of you today. Can I ask you what your name is?"

"Aaron Livesy but I'd much rather be addressed as Aaron Dingle." Aaron says.

"Do you know what the date is today?" Dr. Jackson asks.

"April 1st, 2019." Aaron tells him. Dr. Jackson nods smiling at Aaron.

"Okay, I'm going to just check you over. I brought some music is there any particular music you would like to listen to?"

"Got any Panic! At the disco or twenty one pilots?" Aaron asks. Dr. Jackson laughs nodding.

"Any particular song?"

"Any song from their Death of a Bachelor album. Or This is Gospel." Aaron tells him.

"Yeah I like that music the best. Suicide squad soundtrack is still the best." Dr. Jackson says. He starts to play the music putting it close to the bed so both of them can hear it. "We don't want anyone else to hear it. Might not like it."

"Do you usually play music for your patients?" Aaron asks.

"We are a part of a new program where we have a music therapist come and help out and teach us. He's pretty great, kind of a nerd but in a good way." Dr. Jackson says putting the blood pressure cuff on Aaron's arm. "Can I ask what you went through when you were with your captures? Just so I know what to check on and everything."

"I…It was my dad who took me. And I was raped multiple times. Sometimes I would be locked in my room for days but I was given food by my sister. I forgot!" Aaron says suddenly, "There was another kid there. He's been there for 1 year. His name is Lachlan White."

"How old is he?" Dr. Jackson asks writing all this down.

"19." Aaron says.

"How did you get here to the hospital?" Dr. Jackson asks.

"I was dropped off by my step mother and sister. My dad was out and I was still bleeding pretty heavily after the last rape so they decided to take me here." Aaron says. "They would stay with us for a few days here and there at first, then Gordon sort of forced them to stay about a year or so ago. That's when he decided that my sister, Liv needed someone her own age to be around."

"Alright, when did the last rape occur?" Dr. Jackson asks him.

"Five hours ago." Aaron says.

"Did he use a condom?"

"No." Aaron says.

"Did your attacker ejaculate?"

"Yes." Aaron says.

"Inside? I apologize for these questions, I know it is hard."

"Yes, inside." Aaron says shifting on the bed. Dr. Jackson nods checking Aaron's pants.

"It seems as if the bleeding has stopped which is good. I need to check you out is that alright?" Dr. Jackson asks, Aaron nods, just as Dr. Jackson is lowering the blanket the door slams open, Paddy and Marlon stand at the door.

"Aaron!" Paddy says. Dr. Jackson stops Paddy from entering the room. "I want to stay!"

"Only immediate family can stay. I need to check him out and it would be easier if nobody was in the room. Please, sir."

"It's fine, Paddy, you can come in after." Aaron says. "Damn you got here pretty fast."

"Yeah, I had to pick up my Marlon. He shouldn't be driving." Paddy says. Aaron looks at Paddy then at Marlon.

"Your Marlon?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah, uh…yeah we'll explain later. I'll let you get checked out." Paddy says stepping back from the room.

"Tell me, did you fight your father during the last attack?" Dr. Jackson asks. Aaron nods thinking back on it.

 _5 hours earlier:_

 _Aaron was found trying to escape from his room. Gordon had unlocked the bathroom door that was connected to Aaron's room. Aaron was unaware of his father's presence, as he continued to push the bobby pin Liv had given him into the key hole. Gordon shook his head; the boy never seemed to learn his lesson. Gordon gripped Aaron's hair surprising him. Aaron flew his head back straight into Gordon's mouth, Gordon let go of Aaron's hair. Aaron saw that the bathroom door was still open. He rushed forward only to be tripped by Gordon. Before Aaron knew it, Gordon was on top of him. Aaron used his elbow to connect with Gordon's shoulder hurting the man enough for him to lie on his side no longer on top of Aaron._

 _"You are going to regret that!" Gordon sneered. Aaron crawled backward once again Gordon on top of him. This time Gordon punching Aaron in the gut over and over again. Gordon pulled Aaron to his feet pushing him onto the bed. Aaron stiffened when he saw the knife Gordon had retrieved from his pocket. Gordon moved his shoulder obviously still sore from Aaron's attack. Gordon opened the drawer pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. Gordon put the knife against Aaron's cheek. "Struggle and you get cut. Got it?" Aaron nodded, letting his father put the handcuffs around his wrists cuffing him to the bed. Gordon took the knife slicing Aaron's shirt so that his chest was visible. Gordon set the knife on the night stand climbing onto the bed stripping himself of his shirt. Gordon moved so that their chests were touching. "I never get tired of this." Gordon started to caress Aaron's chest, Gordon kissed Aaron. Aaron turned his head. "Kiss me back."_

 _"What?" Aaron asked. He had never been asked this before._

 _"Kiss me back!" Gordon shouted._

 _"No! No, I won't." Aaron said to him. Gordon growled grabbing the knife again putting it up against Aaron's throat._

 _"Kiss me like you mean it." Gordon said. Aaron gulped, he had to do what he asked him to, or else he might get stabbed by that knife. Gordon smirked kissing Aaron again this time Aaron forced to kiss his father back. Aaron closed his eyes thinking of Robert. Aaron imagined being in that hotel room with him. The taste of his mouth, their tongues touching with passion. Aaron in thinking that Gordon was Robert, he kissed back his eyes still closed tightly. Aaron groaned feeling hands on his hips as his father tried to get his pants off of him. Gordon grinned as he stripped Aaron of his pants. Aaron glared at Gordon, Gordon getting close to Aaron's face. Aaron spat in his face, disgusted by his own father's actions._

 _"No wonder, Sandra doesn't want to have sex with you. You have to force yourself on someone in order to get any relief." Aaron spouted. Gordon gripped onto Aaron's mouth. "Go on, do something." Aaron pressed. Gordon unbuckled his belt; Gordon put the belt into Aaron's mouth._

 _"I've had enough of your smart mouth." Gordon said tying the belt behind Aaron's neck. Gordon easily got Aaron's pants off. Gordon turned Aaron so that he is on his stomach. Aaron started to struggle once again when he heard his father pulling down his own pants. Gordon didn't like that so he pulled the belt pulling Aaron's head with it. "Be a good boy. If you were to just behave this would stop." Gordon said putting his hand through Aaron's hair. Gordon spread Aaron's legs apart gaining access to his hole. Aaron started pulling on the handcuffs. Gordon ignored this and instead rammed his dick into Aaron, causing him to bite down on the belt shrieking in pain. Aaron slips in and out of consciousness as the abuse continues._

"And um, I don't really remember much after that." Aaron says.

"Alright, well, we'll get you looked at and you'll be in tip top shape in no time." Dr. Jackson says. Before he can proceed he hears a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." He says standing up taking his gloves off. He opens the door stepping outside.

"His family has arrived, I was telling them that I would give them an update as soon as I could but they kept insisting."

"He's doing okay; he's a strong lad that is for sure. I don't know much else."

"Alright I'll tell them. Thank you, Doctor." The Nurse says.

"Let's get you checked out." Dr. Jackson says closing the door again. 


End file.
